Happy Birthday, Narutokun!
by Eovin
Summary: For all ITANARU lovers!Read and enjoy!A present for Naru-chans birthday!A smutty ITANARU twoshot:big LEMON in the 2 chapter!yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

Hello

Hello! Here is my gift to Naru-chans birthday, October 10. A smutty twoshot.

Hi there! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and at the moment I'm pretty depressed. Wanna know why?

Today is October 10th-my birthday. Everything started wonderfully! I woke up, took a cold shower trying to get rid of not very appropriate thoughts about my boyfriend, and ate my pancakes that were wonderfully delicious. Then Tobi came up to me and asked to do grocery shopping, because we were low on food. Of course, I agreed. To tell the truth I love cooking and experimenting with food, so grocery shopping is something that gave me an opportunity to buy whatever I want. But the best thing that happened today was when I got back to the Akatsuki hideout. Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm the member of the Akatsuki now! Cool isn't it?

Anyway what waited for me home was the best surprise birthday party ever! The grocery shopping was just an excuse so they could get everything ready for my return. Aww, guys are so sweet! They decorated the whole hideout, prepared a party dinner, Tobi set a sound system, though only Kami knows where he got it. They were all congratulating me, wishing me the best and the presents! I never got so many presents in my life! This was officially my best birthday ever!

So why am I depressed you ask? All because of that damn bastard! My so called boyfriend of six months, Uchiha Itachi. What would _you _do if you boyfriend completely and utterly ignored you on your birthday? I'm 18 today, it is important date for me, and he…He didn't get me a present, he didn't congratulated me, heck he didn't even talked to me or looked at me, other then few impassive, disinterested glances when he was looking around the room. That jerk, was it so hard to do a simple gesture? Hell even a simple hug or a kiss would be enough. Bastard. And I am not sulking, you stupid furball! I am being indignant. That Uchiha. **sniff** Can you believe that bastard?

Anyway, everyone are starting to leave. Konan dragged tipsy Pein into their bedroom to have sex. He would have had it right here, but Konan didn't wanted the audience. Daddy (Sasori) is dragging Mommy away towards their bedroom with a **very** evil and perverted look on his face. Though Mommy (Deidara) doesn't seem to notice to busy with his speech about art. Kisame is piss drunk. Hidan and Kakuzu are fighting…again. Tobi and Zetsu…well, I don't know where they are or what they are doing. And Itachi had left a while ago. I sighed and decided to call it night as well, dragging my self towards my bedroom. If only Itachi was here…

Suddenly Naruto froze feeling a presence nearby. Senses going on high alert he looked around. He thought that he caught some movement on the corner of his eye, but when he turned there was no one there. Thinking that it was his imagination and that he was just tired he started walking again. Suddenly the same presence reappeared right behind him, but before he could do anything his assailant hit his pressure points on the back of his neck. The world went black

The next time kitsune woke up he registered that he was lying on something soft. He tried to move only to discover that his arms and legs were bound apart. He tried opening his eyes, but quickly realized that he had a silk blindfold tied over them. But what terrified him (and slightly exited) the most was the fact that he was completely naked.

Muhahaha, evil cliffhanger! The next part will be the lemon, yay! Please review! Sincerely yours, Eovin.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second part of the present

Here is the second part of the present! Enjoy!

The next time kitsune woke up he registered that he was lying on something soft. He tried to move only to discover that his arms and legs were bound apart. He tried opening his eyes, but quickly realized that he had a silk blindfold tied over them. But what terrified him (and slightly exited) the most was the fact that he was completely naked.

A quite shuffle of clothing brought his attention to the fact that there was someone in the room with him.

-Hello? A-Ano, w-who are you?-stuttered a helpless blond.

He was feeling more and more terrified with each passing second. He was naked and bound who-knows-where with some unknown person with definitely not innocent intentions. Though his kidnapper was very quite, Naruto could sense his presence, he may be blindfolded, but his other senses were just as Kyuubi enhanced as his sight. He could practically feel that intense, hungry, lustful gaze roaming up and down his body; he could practically taste that scent of arousal that was in the air.

He jumped, trying to get away when he felt the other climbing onto the bed (or what he presumed to be a bed); a rather pitiful and useless attempt at escape, which was further hindered by the warm, soft skin of another straddling his hips.

Wait.

Warm, soft skin… that meant this guy (Naruto can feel that it is a guy) was already naked! And on him!

Shit!!

-I don't know who you are, but you better let me go now, before I go Kyuubi on your ass, you heard me you…mhmm.

Anything else the blonde had to say was cut off by cool soft lips pressed tightly to his own, a nip granting a tongue access to explore and plunder his mouth.

Naruto had to admit, this guy kissed damned good! So good in fact that it took little coaxing for his own tongue to join in the dance, eagerly rubbing against the intruder and trying to taste the mystery male as well.

His senses were flooded, the taste was so addicting! And strangely familiar. He had already met this addicting taste, a mixture of something sweet and spicy, like a dark chocolate with the slightest hint of spice.

The scent of the familiar stranger, the misty smell of the nature after the rain during the night with barest hint vanilla was leaving him dizzy, but in a wonderful way. He knew who his captor was. There was only one person whose scent was a perfect blend of cool soothing night air with an almost razor's edge of danger.

When his mouth was finally released, it left him gasping for air, and blushing at the stirring he felt in lower regions. The bigger man threaded those long, delicate fingers through his messy golden hair and pulled him back in, nibbling along his jaw until he reached a perfect, tanned ear. He ran his tongue along the outer edge of the shell-like appendage lightly before nipping at his earlobe and whispering in his ear, his voice low and husky.

-Who I am, love? I think you already figured that out. As for letting you go,-the raven chuckled darkly-why would I do that, especially after everything I have done to get you into this position? Besides, it seems to me like you're enjoying yourself.-he said giving kitsunes half-hard member a squeeze.

-Ahh, It-Itachi, wha-what are you doing?-managed to stutter the blond mewling slightly.

-Giving you my birthday present-simply replied Itachi while sucking on the spot where neck meets shoulder. He bit down on it harshly, smirking contently when it caused his partner to moan in what could only be described as a mix of lust and uncertainty. The body underneath him tensed up immediately, and the blonde let out a squeak.

-What are you talking about? - Naruto asked as he squirmed underneath Itachi urgently. Not only was this embarrassing, but it was also making him feel funny inside.

-So impatient. You'll have to wait and see for yourself, koi. Now hush, we have the whole night ahead of us.

Itachi's wicked hands started to run up and down his body, leaving burning trails all over his body on their wake. Naruto could feel his skin burning with desire under those teasing feathery touches.

Raven started to trail down his neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses in his wake before going lower. He laid a trail of kisses until he reached a nipple. He bit down on it, making Naruto yell, which, in turn, elicited a throaty moan from him. He swirled his tongue around the abused flesh until it stood perky and pink, before turning his attention to the other one and giving it the same treatment. After finishing with the nipples, Itachi continued his journey down his partner's smooth torso letting his tongue drag almost lazily down that golden, well-sculpted chest, pausing to dip his tongue in the blonde's cute little navel, before raping that perfect navel with his tongue, while his hands continued to roam over his companion's body, ghosting butterfly touches all over the place.

Sitting up Itachi marveled his job, looking down at the flushed, panting and painfully aroused little fox. And that sounds, Itachi had to use every ounce of self-control he possessed in order not to fuck his delicate little koi into the oblivion, when he heard that tiny gasps, mewls and whimpers coming from those tempting kiss-swollen lips.

Itachi was jerked out of his thoughts when Naruto bucked his hips, begging desperately for more contact. Older man smirked, it seems like he spaced out a little and his kitsune started to feel lonely and neglected. Itachi gladly took this invitation to continue their little party for two.

He kneeled between the blonde's spread legs and let his gaze wander over every ridge of bone and muscle wrapped in soft, tan skin. The cerulean eyed beauty had exquisite David lines and the most perfect cock he'd ever seen and he found it a testament to how much he desired the man when he felt his mouth water slightly at the thought of wrapping his lips around that perfect mushroom head. Kami, but the man looked absolutely delicious!

He squirmed a bit until he had managed to wedge himself between creamy thighs before leaning forward and licking at that beautiful cock like it was a lollipop. His hand caressed slowly up Naruto's firm torso before finding a dark nipple and pinching it lightly between his thumb and forefinger. Naruto couldn't cover his pleasured scream when that wonderful mouth closed over his tip, sucking hungrily before moving to take all of his length. Gentle teeth and hot tongue worked over the satin flesh greedily; as if afraid their treat would suddenly vanish. Opening his mouth wider, raven swallowed Naruto to the root and hummed. The raven had _never_ heard such erotic sounds before in his life. Low groans and whispered murmurs turned into keening whines and sharp cries as he continued to work on the blonde's member.

Naruto couldn't even think! So much heat was pooling into his stomach so quickly! He was being sucked on with such force that most would have wondered if his lover were trying to suck out his load without him having to orgasm.

That wasn't the case, or if it was, he didn't succeed since the tan body arched violently off the bed, releasing hard into that wondrous mouth with a scream.

Naruto's head was reeling from the pleasure, his body lying limply on the sheets as he panted to catch his breath.

While the fox was distracted, Itachi reached towards bedside drawer and pulled a bottle of lube out of it. Flipping open the lid of the lube he'd pulled from his nightstand, raven poured some into his hand and coated his fingers before shutting the bottle and dropping it next to his knee on the bed. Seeing Naruto has already caught his breath, Itachi captured his lips in a searing kiss, slipping the first finger inside the man's body while he arched off the bed.

Itachi's cock _throbbed_ when he felt how deliciously tight the man was, wanting nothing more than to be buried and burning inside that heat, but knowing he has to be gentle in order not to hurt his little virgin blond, he methodically and carefully prepared his flaxen-haired lover. As he added another finger to that tight enclosure, Itachi started laying butterfly kisses wherever he could, trying to distract the whimpering blonde.

Naruto gripped the sheets on the bed tightly as Itachi had his way with him, occasionally bucking his body upwards, impaling himself further on the dark-haired man. Sweat covered his body making it glow in the dim light of the candles.

As he added a third and final finger he leaned down to give his blond a chaste kiss before letting his head wander back down his neck.

Itachi's lips landed on the soft juncture between neck and shoulder where he had often laid his head and longed to touch with his mouth for so long, hungrily he began sucking, nipping, and tonguing it, leaving an impressive hickey behind right as he crooked his middle finger in Naruto just the right way. Naruto bucked violently into him, screaming with pleasure. Itachi poked and prodded at this spot, smirking at how it made the younger man writhe under him desperately and moan loudly.

Never before had pleasuring someone else been such a complete and total turn on for him but the way that gorgeous body writhed on his bed and the delicious sounds that spilled from that delicate throat had his cock positively weeping.

Removing his fingers from Naruto's body – and grinning wickedly at the whimper of disappointment that slipped past those plump pink lips – Itachi grabbed the lube he'd set by his knee and poured a generous amount into his already wet palm before hurriedly slicking himself. After a moment of hesitation he reached up and removed the blindfold, he wanted to see those impossible blue eyes when he will finally claim the blond completely.

Itachi was completely lost the second he locked eyes with the blond and a whole new wave of desire crashed over him at the raw expression of want flashing through blue eyes. He aligned his rock hard erection with the blonde's pink hole and looked his partner in the eyes deeply. They both seemed to get lost in each other then and there. They both just gazed at each other for a while longer before Naruto finally pushed his hole onto Itachi's tip.

-I'm ready. - He whispered, not letting their eyes break contact. Itachi smiled softly and pushed in slowly. Naruto let out a pained groan as he did so, his eyes screwing shut in pain, but urged him on nonetheless. Itachi attached their lips together to divert Naruto's attention as he paused to let Naruto's body adjust to the intrusion, moaning in the smaller man's mouth as he could feel Naruto's walls clenching and clinging to his manhood. After a while, he began to rotate his hips, moving his length around in that sinful heat. Naruto grunted and groaned, half in pain, half in pleasure.

-Move-kitsune growled, bucking his hips. The raven started moving, pulling out slowly and then gliding back in, his actions having forced the blond into distraction enough that his muscles relaxed and gave him a better range of movement. Sitting still for a moment, buried balls deep inside that gorgeous golden body, Itachi quickly undid the binds and pulled Naruto's legs up over his shoulders. After pulling away from that delicious heat one more time, Itachi thrust forward sharply, hitting the tan man's prostate dead on and wrenching a cry of pleasure from that delicate throat.

Keeping his angle, Itachi continued his movements, pushing and pulling, thrusting and sliding inside that beautiful body and striking his lover's sweet spot harshly every time he was sheathed. Naruto's senseless groans and murmurs soon became sharper cries of pleasure, words forming without thought on his tongue.

-Ita-ah! Itachi …harder…_nngh_…faster! - Kami, Naruto had never, _ever_ thought that anything could feel so blissfully good. Every time he felt the raven's body fully connect with his it sent pleasure zipping up his spine and flooding through his body. The older man almost seemed to know his body by instinct alone as every move; every touch brought him more pleasure than anything else ever had.

For his part, Itachi felt like he was drowning in bliss. Never had anyone aroused him as much as this blond fox did and nothing could ever compare to the sight of the proud and stubborn Uzumaki, spread out beneath him, taking him in and writhing at his touch. His name had become a mantra that spilled thoughtlessly through parted pink lips and Itachi realized he was chanting his lover's name over and over in his mind.

-Kami… _Narut_o …so tight, so hot, so…_perfect_.- Itachi's voice was deep and husky with passion and the words rolled over the fox's mind, the tone sending tremors down his spine.

Itachi tried different angles of penetrating his partner, trying to find the one that will bring more pleasure to both of them. Once he found it and made his blonde shout and spasm delightedly, he began hitting it over and over, thrusting harsh and deep. The younger man could only buck his hips, claw at Itachi's back, and moan, loving this more and more by each thrust. Both men were making a lot of satisfied noises by now.

"Ahh…ahh…AHHHH." Naruto yelled as Itachi grasped his manhood strongly, stroking it roughly. He was picking up even more, thrusting into that tight heat harder and faster than ever before now. The bed shook violently, its backboard thumping against the wall in time to the couple's thrusts.

Itachi leaned down to Naruto's ear, nibbling on the shell before whispering into it.

-I want you to cum with me, Naruto.- He breathed, his words laced with lust. He then buried his head into the crook of Naruto's neck and continued thrusting and stroking. Naruto was now drawing blood from his back, scratching thin lines of red with his sharp claws. He bucked violently in time with Itachi to meet his lover's thrusts and make him go deeper, longing for that feeling. His walls clenched tightly around Itachi's need over and over, causing the usually quiet man to release several lustful and provocative growls.

As they felt their peaks approaching, Naruto bucked off the bed as much as possible, so that only his shoulders were touching it. His walls clamped down on Itachi one last time, and it felt as if he were swallowing him whole. Itachi sunk his teeth into Naruto's neck where his head was still buried and gave one last tug on his cum-filled cock before Naruto screamed his release, closely followed by Itachi's own yell of release. Hot cum splashed over both of the boys' chests repeatedly. Itachi's seed spilled into Naruto's passage in several long shots as Itachi rode his climax out. After he finished shooting, they both collapsed, harsh and ragged breaths escaping their mouths. They just lay there for a few minutes, breathing as if they had just finished a marathon and clutching onto each other. Some cum dribbled from Naruto's entrance.

-Happy birthday, Naruto-kun.-Itachi murmured softly, placing a chaste kiss on his fox's lips.

Naruto giggled softly, before propping up on his elbow.-You do realize that I still haven't forgiven you for your earlier behavior?-Naruto purred seductively, looking at Itachi through his half-lidded eyes.

-Oh? And what can I do to make it up to you, saiai?-Itachi smirked, feeling his nether regions harden for the round two.

-Hmm,-Naruto hummed thoughtfully, before grinning evilly-I think I can think of a thing or two you can do for me.-he said silkily, his fingers drawing lazy circles on his seme's broad alabaster chest.

-My pleasure, koibito, my pleasure.-Itachi replied with an equally evil grin, before rolling back on top of his little uke.

Oh yeah, the best birthday in his life indeed.

So, what do you think about it? Like it? Hate it? Please review. Sincerely yours, Eovin.


End file.
